


【HIStory3圈套/克立】 兔子被逼急了可是會咬人的！

by Hoshifei



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (RPF), Jack - Fandom, jack/趙立安 - Fandom, 克立 - Fandom, 立克 - Fandom, 趙立安 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshifei/pseuds/Hoshifei
Summary: *搞笑注意，劇情邏輯已死*劇情需要會有自創角色，角色設定可能不太討喜*主克立有一點點的唐飛*在lofter有發表過但是為了讓前後篇更加完整改了標題名字也重新潤飾過。*Andy的個性捏造*沒有帥氣的唐老大&冷面帥殺手Jack起因就是想看唐毅和JACK犧牲色相為了獲取情報，穿著女裝去接近目標對象，然後被剛好也在酒吧潛伏辦案的偵三隊兄弟檔給看到。以上設定可以接受再繼續看下去阿......





	【HIStory3圈套/克立】 兔子被逼急了可是會咬人的！

**Author's Note:**

> *搞笑注意，劇情邏輯已死
> 
> *劇情需要會有自創角色，角色設定可能不太討喜
> 
> *主克立有一點點的唐飛
> 
> *在lofter有發表過但是為了讓前後篇更加完整改了標題名字也重新潤飾過。
> 
> *Andy的個性捏造
> 
> *沒有帥氣的唐老大&冷面帥殺手Jack
> 
> 起因就是想看唐毅和JACK犧牲色相為了獲取情報，穿著女裝去接近目標對象，然後被剛好也在酒吧潛伏辦案的偵三隊兄弟檔給看到。
> 
> 以上設定可以接受再繼續看下去阿......

在行天集團的辦公室內唐毅正在和Andy談話，是關於最近竄起的新藥頭——極樂鳥。極樂鳥行蹤神秘極難掌握，會挑選交易對象，由於新品「天堂」藥效好也不容易被發覺，因此銷售量在短短的幾個月內暴增，連警方也注意到這個藥頭。

唐毅想要知道行天盟有誰跟這藥頭有勾結，可惜不論用什麼方法都沒辦法得到更進一步的消息，只好委託在黑白兩道都吃很開的好友，這個好友總是有辦法得到小道消息，對自己在漂白事業的推動有很大的幫助。

「這個藥頭的資料我可以給你，但是更詳細的資訊就要靠阿毅你了。」Andy將藥頭的照片推到唐毅面前。

「喔？」唐毅拿起照片看了上頭一眼，是個眉清目秀的男人，臉上總是掛著微笑卻沒辦法讀出半點資訊。唯一能從照片上得到的訊息是──這人深不可測很危險。

「你也知道我家那位是個大醋桶，色誘這檔事只能靠你了。」Andy雙手環胸往後靠在沙發上，通常為讓資訊更詳細自己會派手下去接近，只可惜都宣告失敗；若非必要他不會親自出馬，但是根據他的觀察後發現這個目標只靠自己一人是無法成功接觸，再加上他也有點想整整兄弟，算是小小報復對方總是讓他的酒吧出事的整修費吧。

「色誘？」唐毅不能理解，好端端的幹麻要提到色誘，藥頭怎麼看都是個男人啊。

「這次的藥頭極樂鳥，是個喜好特殊的人，只跟身高180以上的男人交易。」

「你沒試過?」唐毅挑眉看著好友，根據好友的實力他才不相信對方沒有辦法。

「極樂鳥是男的啊，我家那位不肯我也沒辦法囉。」Andy聳了聳肩表示無奈接著開口說：「我還沒說完，他喜歡看男人穿女裝，我這裡適合的人手身高都不足。」

「給我時間考慮。」

「今晚他在BoBo Pub那邊有場私人Party，是最適合找他談話的時機了。」Andy言下之意是錯過就沒有機會了，對方可能又要換新花招銷聲匿跡，再次找尋可能需要更多時間精力，對於在漂白的行天盟來說，最缺的就是機會了。

「我知道了。」唐毅閉上雙眼表示妥協，現在行天盟裡可以用的人才除了自己和古道一之外他想不到其他人選了，儘管有不少身高達標的小弟，只可惜自己無法將這份重要的任務交給他們去處理，畢竟他還沒找出組織裡面的內鬼不能輕易派他們去做這件事。眼睛瞄到辦公室外頭的高挑身影，嘴角勾起一道看不見的弧度。

「衣服那些不用擔心我這有。」Andy彷彿早已預備好將兩大皮箱放到桌上。

「Jack，進來，有任務交代給你。」唐毅看了眼皮箱就知道好友早已算計好了，將在門口等候的保鑣叫進辦公室。

「是。」Jack聽話地走進去。

「這次的任務需要你陪我一起去。」

「是，但是我已經答應小個子不殺人。」Jack說出他的要求，他已經答應趙立安不做犯法的事情，他可不想讓他的小個子得要去抓自己。雖然他有自信不會留下任何證據在犯罪現場，只是他現在想要安定生活，刀光劍影的生活他已經累了。

「陪我去打聽情報而已，你的工作就是我的保鑣站在我身旁就好，只需要偽裝一下而已。」唐毅輕描淡寫地開口，彷彿就是再普通不過的任務。

「好的。」Jack以前在出任務甚麼樣的偽裝沒裝扮過，酒醉的大叔、菁英分子、天然無害的大學生等。沒有多想就答應，在幾秒後他就後悔了。

「Andy交給你了。」

Jack一臉困惑的跟著Andy走到裡面唐毅休息用的辦公室，他進去之後看到兩個皮箱在自己面前打開後才知道他被自家老闆給坑了。現在又不好找藉口拒絕，這樣有損他當傭兵的名聲，只好咬牙讓Andy替他挑衣服和化妝。

好一會一個豔紅色長髮的高挑美人從裡面走出來，刻意用面紗遮住嘴巴僅露出那對極有吸引力的狹長雙眼，絲綢雪紡上衣配上長寬褲裙遮住男人應有的健壯大腿。若是不看他的身高，這活脫脫走在路上百分之兩百會被人搭訕啊。

「不是裙子?」唐毅也被Jack的美貌扮相驚艷，卻注意到對方沒有如他預期穿了裙子出來。打算拉一個墊背的陪他一起卻讓Jack巧妙的迴避了。

「裙子不方便行動，褲子比較好還可以藏些小刀自保。」Jack開口解釋，就算穿裙子他也有能力可以保護好唐毅，但是他就是不想穿。光是唐毅設局讓他得穿上這套羞恥的衣服就已經讓他不爽到極點，要不是看在對方是自己的雇主，他的蝴蝶刀早就飛出去了。

「阿毅，別忘了主角才是重點阿。」

「嘖。」唐毅不滿的起身走進去辦公室換裝。

聽到老大發出嘖嘴聲對Jack來說稍稍釋懷了，誰叫唐毅敢坑他，但是他也不是省油的燈，早就趁著換裝時趁Andy不注意將裡面褲裙全部用蝴蝶刀割成迷你短褲，他可是期待等下『行天萌』少主的裙裝扮像。

果不其然沒多久便聽見辦公室內傳出唐毅咬牙切齒的聲音：「J─A─C─K──！」

又過了一陣子在Andy半推半拉之下唐毅才從門後走出來，唐毅穿著合身的西裝套裝搭上黑色絲襪，黑色長髮盤成俐落的造型在搭上黑框眼鏡更是讓他看起來像女總裁樣。

「老闆很適合呢。」Jack面帶笑容開口，真想讓自家老闆的戀人看看那個堂堂的少主現在打扮得比普通女孩還漂亮的模樣。

「閉嘴，開車送我去BoBo Pub。」唐毅一看到迷你短褲後就知道是誰的傑作，時間緊迫又不能去重買衣服只好挑了一個自己最能接受的服裝，再讓好友去改造他了。

雖然偽裝成女人讓Jack不太開心，但是該有的工作素質他還是有的，兩人毫不掩飾走向停車場，沿途讓不少小弟掉下眼睛，他們都不知道老大何時認識了兩位美女，連老大的車鑰匙都有看來她們的身分不簡單。

開車來到了目的地，唐毅拿出Andy交給他的邀請卡沒有阻礙的直接進去裡頭，裡頭清一色男人各個穿著出眾在舞池裡跳舞，與之相比兩人的偽裝看起來正常許多，看來Andy的情報正確這次的藥頭的興趣真的很特殊。根據Andy的描述找到了在包廂角落裡的藥頭露出笑容坐到藥頭對面，藥頭本來毫無興趣在看到唐毅之後勾起嘴角將菜單推到他面前。

極樂鳥露出笑容雙手環胸開口說：「唐老闆，有什麼事情嗎？」行天盟盛名他也有聽說過，從年輕少主上任後開始雷厲風行開始致力於漂白清除毒品線。其中行天盟有幾個人也是他們的買家，自然不難猜出唐毅此番過來的目的。

「我就直說了，交出行天盟的交易名單。」

「如果我不交呢？」

「那我自有其他方法。」

「喔～？殺了我嗎？」極樂鳥看了眼站在唐毅身後的紅髮美人一眼，對方是誰他早已有耳聞，有點意外雇傭兵為了錢還能做到這樣，對於他的興趣更是加深。

「他是我的保鑣，若非必要是不會用到他的。」唐毅注意到對方的目光從剛才就一直停在自己身後，不難想像Jack吸引了對方目光和興趣。不論任何身份都難不倒的超強僱傭兵，辦事效率高又幹凈利落從不留下任何證據在現場，要不是自己透過了點關係請到他，萬一Jack為了利益選擇加入極樂鳥的行列，那對於行天盟漂白就更難辦了。

「如果是他的話，我可以考慮一下⋯⋯」極樂鳥意味深長地說，這紅髮男人越看越順眼，越是難以控制的東西征服起來才有樂趣。喜歡看男人穿女裝也是他的樂趣之一，要讓自尊心強大的人穿上女人的衣服是多大的壓力，而且還得用那幅模樣來和自己交易光是想像就讓他興奮不已。

「去替我拿杯酒來，我要馬丁尼。」唐毅藉故打發掉Jack，讓他去和偵三隊的人打暗號準備抓人。

唐毅做事並不馬乎，雖然今天過來見藥頭倉促了點但早在他答應的當下就已經想了備案，這也是為什麼偵三隊會出現在這裡的原因。若是他們沒辦法成功交易就只好靠警察的手來替他們抓人，藥頭被抓了自然下游交易的人也會為了找其他方法露出馬腳，到時候他就可以好好清空這些反對的聲音。

另一方面偵三隊接獲線報，今晚在BoBo Pub裡面新藥頭極樂鳥會跟人交易。為此他們率先潛伏在酒吧裡擔任工作人員，等到交易瞬間來個人贓俱獲。

「趙子，收拾的時候注意有沒有可疑人物啊。」孟少飛提醒他學弟要注意四周環境，就怕單純的學弟又忘了任務。

「好，這裡的人都好高大。」趙立安一邊收拾桌上的酒杯一邊困難的在吧裡走路，他的身高根本沒辦法仔細觀察吧裡觀眾的動向，放眼望去都是男人的肩頭，第一次這麼痛恨自己長不高。費了點精力趙立安終於從人群中擠出來，沒注意到前方有人直接撞上一個硬挺的胸膛，肌肉控的他忍不住伸出手開始揉捏對方的胸肌。

「硬嗎？」

「嗯！」胸肌的觸感讓趙立安忘我，這真的是他摸過最結實的胸膛之一了，但還是Jack的手感最讓他滿意。

喀擦。

相機快門的聲音響起讓趙立安回過神來，對方輕輕在他耳邊說晚點再見就迅速地消失在人群中，他剛才顧著摸人家胸肌沒細看對方長相但兩人的眼神有一瞬間對上，對方有對勾人的雙眼。最後只看到一抹紅和對方高挑的背影，低沈性感的嗓音都讓他覺得有些耳熟，就是想不起來在哪裡聽過，他還來不及細想就聽到耳機裡通知要去抓藥頭了，只得暫時將此事拋到腦後。

「來杯馬丁尼，A桌客人。」Jack心情愉快的來到吧檯將暗號說出來，晚上理由吃掉小個子了，手機上則是剛才拍下的襲胸證據。

調酒師點點頭按住耳機對著隊伍頻道通知該行動了。

總是搞砸跟蹤或是基本的任務卻莫名地很在行圍捕犯人的偵三隊，這次也迅速包圍了極樂鳥，對方也不慌亂聽話的讓警察替他戴上手銬，離開之前和唐毅擦身而過輕輕的說：「我想要的東西從來沒有得不到的。」

唐毅並沒太放在心上，反正這人暫時不會在黑市裡行動，他可以安心處理行天盟漂白的事務，等極樂鳥出來就再無瓜葛。現在他最大的煩惱就是要如何在不被孟少飛發現的情況下從酒吧裡脫身，他的保鑣早已先一步偷跑出去了，這傢伙的逃跑速度還真是一流。

「這次謝謝你們的幫助我們才能順利抓到極樂鳥。」孟少飛交代其他同事抓住極樂鳥的同黨，再到包廂去感謝他們的線人。唐毅單手遮住臉搖頭不說話，一開口說話立刻破功，他可不想讓自己這副模樣被孟少飛發現心裡只想趕快逃離這裡。

「小姐您在這啊，老闆找您都快急死了。」Jack的聲音出現對唐毅來說是及時雨，擋住了孟少飛好奇的視線並偷偷塞了個口罩過去。

「小姐？」孟少飛驚訝的開口，除了左紅葉之外唐毅他還有其他姐妹嗎？

「孟警官，男人總是會有一兩個『妹妹』啊。」

「什麼妹妹！欸，Jack你說清楚！」

「詳細的事情就請你自己去問老闆吧。」Jack故意強調妹妹引誘孟少飛想到其他地方，趁著對方還沒從妹妹的打擊中回神趕忙護送老闆離開現場。

氣急敗壞的孟少飛加快現場的處理速度在第一時間收隊叫車跑到唐毅家興師問罪。至於事後唐宅少主房間產生粉紅泡泡讓守夜的小弟們都不敢靠近。

另一方面，趙立安回到家了就看到紅髮帥哥在門口迎接他，桌上放著剛煮好的泡麵。被食物吸引走的趙子更是大方的直接開動，嘴巴裡更是嘰嘰喳喳的說著今晚任務裡面男人都好高大，而且他還碰到一個身材很棒的人。

「你是說這個人嗎？」Jack將手機拿出來，螢幕上正是趙立安摸著陌生人胸部的照片。

趙立安看到照片差點將口中的泡麵噴出，基於不浪費食物的原則硬是吞了下去，結果造成他差點噎到。

Jack像是早已預料到趙子的反應先把水杯備在一旁，在趙立安噎到時遞上去再順便拍了拍他的背讓他可以好過一些。

終於緩過氣來的趙立安驚魂未定的開口：「你、你怎麼會有這張照片？」

「當然是我認識他啊。」Jack面不改色的說瞎話，就是想逗弄趙立安。對方慌亂的表情都讓大野狼激起想要對他惡作劇的欲望。

「欸？」

「我好難過你都摸了我，還去酒吧找其他人。」Jack黯然神傷的表情都顯得他的可憐，看起來宛若被拋棄的小媳婦。他要是不當傭兵去當演員一定可以拿好幾座小金人回來。

「我也是不小心撞到人嘛，我就真的很想要練胸肌啊。」有種外遇被抓包的愧疚感趙立安越說越小聲。

「那我來教你吧！」

「你不生氣？」

「生氣，所以你要哄我開心。」Jack所有的幼稚任性只展現給趙立安一人看，只要碰到趙立安他往日冷血無情的模樣不復存在。

「喔，那我講笑話給你聽。」趙立安沒聽出對方的弦外之音，還在高興Jack並沒有生氣。

「好，我們到床上慢慢說。」Jack攔腰抱起趙立安到樓上房間，輕巧的丟到床上順便人壓上去開始脫對方衣服，剩下的就是Jack拉著趙立安的手開始用身體記錄他的感覺，頓時室內一片春色。

隔天早上醒來趙立安打算找衣服穿時卻在衣櫃內翻到了一袋衣服和假髮，正是他昨晚碰到那位神秘客的衣服。

「早安，早餐我都弄好了。」

「Jack，這袋衣服你要怎麼解釋？」趙立安本以為是自己的錯，沒想到戀人會知道自己摸了陌生人的胸是用這樣的方式，那是否他們也在他的床上翻雲覆雨過？背叛的心情瞬間湧入心頭，傷心憤怒更多的是失望。

「還沒發現嗎？」Jack不是沒注意到趙子委屈的表情，快步走過去拿起假髮戴上，雙手遮住嘴巴。「昨晚你摸的那個人就是我。」

「⋯⋯難怪我就覺得聲音很耳熟，欸這樣我為什麼還要哄你開心？」趙立安豁然開朗，方才難受的情緒一掃而空反而還有些愧疚。又想起昨晚Jack利用這點來討拍，怎麼想吃虧的都是自己吧？

「你在公眾場合摸了我，我可是是受害者。」

「男人沒事穿女裝幹嘛啦！還裝作陌生人。」雖然趙立安昨晚沒有看仔細Jack的女裝扮相，但是那對會說話的眼睛讓他印象深刻，而且現在戀人雖然沒有化妝但是俊俏的容顏就算只戴假髮還真跟昨晚的陌生人相似。他有些不滿既然Jack都認出他來了為什麼不和自己打招呼，還要假裝不認識自己。

「我為了替寶貝你們抓到藥頭犧牲色相欸，我還得忍受男人的騷擾呢⋯⋯」Jack沒有說謊，昨晚確實不少人趁著人群擁擠偷吃他豆腐，但他早已親自教訓過那些手腳不乾淨的色狼。從來都只有他家的小個子可以吃自己豆腐，其他人下輩子吧。

「這麼說好像也是吼。」趙立安被說服了，反而開始思考晚點去警局要去好好照顧那些敢對他戀人動手動腳的人。「那些人摸了哪裡？」語畢趙立安開始動手在Jack身上亂摸。

「一大早就這麼熱情？」

「才不是！要趁早消毒！」

「需要消毒的地方可多著呢，一時半刻也解決不了，趙子你不會想要上班遲到吧？」Jack阻止了戀人亂來的小手，提醒他上班快遲到了，在對方耳邊輕聲說：「晚上等你回來再慢慢消毒，夜很漫長。」

「早上就在說胡話，吃完早餐送我去上班。」趙立安羞紅臉推開Jack逃離這個令他羞恥的房間。

等到趙立安到警局後開始整理調閱昨晚的攝影機記錄，確實看到了Jack的女裝扮相，還有一幕對方故意對著鏡頭眨眼，彷彿就是在拋給現在的趙立安看的。默默的把這一段影像給剪下收藏並刪除原檔，其他部分的攝影錄像則是有技巧的挑出案件需要的部份歸檔。

若要問趙立安男人穿女裝能看嗎？  
他一定會回答可以，而且他的戀人穿起來特好看！但是他可不打算讓其他人看到Jack另一面，Jack可是他的。

整理案件相關資料告一段落後，趙立安被指派去審問極樂鳥，結束審問後對方利用攝影角度看不到的地方用口語說著：「Jack我要定了。」

（TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> 後記
> 
> 最初就真的只是想寫Jack和少主穿女裝而已，寫他們互懟好開心www
> 
> 極樂鳥的部分是我自己掰的，突然想讓趙子感受一下自家男友的魅力（不少人在覬覦Jack），太多情敵出現被逼急反咬人的兇兔子感覺也好可愛。
> 
> 滿足自己私心的一篇，猶豫很久要不要在這裡發表，可能也會看狀況決定要不要讓這篇留下來。


End file.
